Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a plug system for cementing a tieback casing string.
Description of the Related Art
Tieback casing strings are utilized to extend a production liner to a wellhead. Installation of a liner/tieback combination offers several advantages over a continuous casing, including delaying of expenses for uncertain or high risk well exploration, testing of isolation between the liner annulus and the open hole section, and a reduction of load-bearing requirements for derricks.
Many tieback strings are installed and cemented just before installation of completion equipment. However, issues with the cementing operation may necessitate removal of the tieback string and cement to correct the issues, a process which can be both expensive and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved process for cementing a tieback casing string.